Volviste a perder
by The Lady Black Cat
Summary: One-Shot centrado en Nao...


**Volviste a perder**

Por: Black Cat

-¿Que quieres hacer hoy?- Natsuki le pregunta a su compañera, rodeando su cintura desnuda con su brazo izquierdo.

-Si te lo dijera... ¿lo cumplirías?

-Uhm... –tres segundos de silencio- supongo que sí...

-Dudaste...- la chica se volteó para quedar frente a frente

-No era mi intención –la peliazul procedió a besar la frente de aquella chica.

-Olvídalo... hoy quiero estar así, contigo...

-¿Cómo... en una sesión de sexo matutino?

-Me encanta tu capacidad para matar el momento.

-Pero así me quieres ¿no? –Natsuki esbozó una sonrisa mientras poco a poco se posaba sobre el cuerpo de su acompañante; entrelazando sus manos, rozó con sus labios desde la base del cuello hasta los labios. Fue un beso corto pero apasionado.

-Besas bien...

-Lo sé...

-Que modesta... –apartando unos mechones de cabello del rostro de la peliazul

-¿Entonces, que quieres hacer hoy?

La chica observó por un breve momento los ojos de Natsuki, el rubor que se comenzaba a formar en sus mejillas al saberse contemplada. Bajó su mirada hacia el torso desnudo de la ojiverde subiendo y centrándose en el delgado collar que rodeaba su cuello.

-Te lo dio ella, ¿no es así? –jugueteando con el pequeño objeto en forma de llave antigua con delicados ornamentos que colgaba de su cuello.

/Silencio/...

-Si.

-Es lindo. Debo reconocer su buen gusto...

-... gracias –Natsuki sintió un remordimiento terrible.

-Está bien, no tienes por qué ponerte así...-soltando el fino objeto y con una leve caricia y beso en la mejilla, tranquilizó a la peliazul- Sé que esto es pasajero, pero... aún así, me siento bien.

-N...

-Shh... Relájate y abrázame... me gusta sentir tus brazos alrededor mío. Sentirme especial.

-Si... me alegra saber que no te molesta la situación, pero, es que, no puedo hacer más.

-Quédate a mi lado hoy... Kuga...

-Ok... ahm... pero antes iré a darme una ducha...

Natsuki sentía que era el ser más repudiable de la tierra. Se levantó de la cama no sin antes besar nuevamente a su compañera y antes de que se le escapara una lágrima de sus acuosas esmeraldas decidió meterse al cuarto de baño. Una vez frente al espejo del lavamanos, no pudo reprimir el llanto. No solo se hacía daño a ella, sino que también dañaba a la mujer que amaba, o al menos a quien decía amar. Ya no podía seguir así. Hoy pondría fin a todo esto.

Un poco más calmada decidió ducharse con agua caliente; tratando de lavar su culpa, hasta que sintió un par de brazos aferrándose a ella; se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la chica con la que había compartido la noche anterior. La envolvió en sus brazos nuevamente; así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que el agua caliente poco a poco dejaba de fluir dando paso al agua fría. Ambas salieron, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la habitación.

Natsuki secó su cabello y al terminar, simplemente se dejó caer en la cama; la chica que se encontraba frente a ella hacía lo mismo con su cabellera y al ver a la peliazul así, desnuda y recostada en la cama, simplemente se dejó guiar por una emoción que aún no estaba del todo definida en su corazón; amar sin ser correspondida.

Se acercó y se posó en su vientre. Luego sucedió lo que más la dañaba; fue amada con pasión y culpa al medio día. Su corazón latía con dolor, tal vez se negaba a aceptar algo que sabía, en el fondo, tarde o temprano sucedería. Así como existe una primera, también existe una última vez. El resto del día fue feliz; lo pasó con alguien que la quería; comer, amar y soñar con una futura vida al lado de Kuga. Maldita ingenuidad...

-Hola mi amor ¿cómo estás?... si, si, me parece perfecto... ajá... si, ya sabes, claro que te extrañé...oh sí, claro que me encantará verlo (y sobre todo quitártelo...)... nos vemos al rato, te amo... –Natsuki finalizó su llamada, creyendo que no era escuchada por nadie. Mientras, al otro lado de la puerta alguien más sentía cómo su corazón se estrujaba al escuchar cada una de las palabras pronunciadas. Se acercaba el fin.

Natsuki salió de la habitación dispuesta a despedirse. La chica de ojos tristes se acercó a ella para hacer lo mismo. Era difícil hacerse a la idea de que esto era algo más que pasajero.

-¿Ya volvió de su viaje?...

-Ah... no, aún no –respondió dudando, era obvio que mentía.

-Entonces... no te molestaría quedarte conmigo esta noche ¿o sí? –entrelazando una de sus manos con la de la morena; mirándola con ternura y con la falsa y nula posibilidad de una respuesta afirmativa.

-No puedo, tengo que pasar a recoger unas cosas y alistarme para el trabajo mañana... pero prometo llamarte en estos días...

-No tienes por qué mentir... sé que esto es el fin, volverás con tu novia de toda la vida, tendrás sexo con ella toda la noche, como lo tuvimos hace horas... -las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar sin parar, Natsuki no sabía qué hacer, sólo estaba ahí, parada viendo las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Nao-chan... sabes que yo no puedo estar contigo como tú quisieras... yo, yo amo a Shizuru...

-Y por eso vienes conmigo cuando ella no está...

-Nao... –la ojiverde abrazó e intentó besar a la pelirroja pero esta se soltó de su agarre.

-¿Sabes qué? Por mí puedes largarte... aunque no lo creas, aún poseo algo de dignidad...

-Sé que con el tiempo encontrarás a alguien que realmente te ame y te hag...-No pudo terminar su frase ya que fue interrumpida por una sonora bofetada.

-Esa frase es tan trillada... deberías buscar un nuevo discurso –Nao se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia su habitación -¡Ah y cierra la puerta cuando te marches!-

Natsuki no supo cómo reaccionar. Había sido humillada merecidamente. Ahí, parada en medio de la sala de estar, contuvo el llanto por mero orgullo, sobando la mejilla donde había recibido el fuerte impacto a manos de aquella mujer con la cabellera de fuego y ojos tristes.

-¿Qué rayos hice?...

Tomó su casco y miró por última vez aquel departamento. Apagó la luz y salió de ahí para no regresar más. Ya en el camino pensaría en una excusa para justificar la hinchazón en su rostro.

Por su parte Nao desde la ventana de su habitación observaba como una moto se perdía en el horizonte. Ese era el final y el comienzo de una nueva vida sin Natsuki. Dolía, pero irónicamente confiaba en las palabras fallidas de la peliazul.

-Sí, sé que algún día encontraré a alguien que realmente me ame y valore... afortunadamente no fuiste tú...

_FIN._

* * *

En esta ocasión les traigo un NaoNat, intentando darle una vista algo dramática, la verdad ustedes dirán... pero en lo que respecta a la trama, este fue uno de esos fics donde me removió algo en mi interior, la infidelidad "light" donde se supone no hay compromisos ni nada por el estilo, pero, donde siempre habrá un perdedor... esta vez le tocó a Nao.


End file.
